dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Unnamed Boss * Butch * Spike Other Characters: * Inspector Bill Blake * Maharajah of Raas * Peter Robinson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Dr. Von Thorp :* Iron Monster Other Characters: * Commissoner Hunt * Inspector Burke * Ryan * Pat * Mr. Coroner Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Black Ace versus the Black Spot | Synopsis1 = Circa 1938-June: Vlamir Koran, a Hitler look-a-like dictator, conquers first Argentina, then the entirety of South America, sets up his capital in Buenes Aires, and sets his sights on the USA. His banner, trademark, logo, and swastika-substitute is the Black Spot green O on a black background; it's displayed everywhere. Koran sends his entire air fleet on a successful bombing raid at the Panama Canal (the canal locks are destroyed!); and his saboteurs blow up a bunch of stuff in the east coast shipyards, but the U.S.Navy drives away Koran's destroyers. After a few more panels of all-out war, the Black Ace is dispatched to deliver a presidential message to Emanuel Hasana, leader of the pro-democracy rebels living under the dictator's yoke. Along the way, via the S.S. Aquaria, he also recovers some Top Secret defense plans from enemy female agent Mara Hani "the famous spy." In Panama, she hooks up with another Koranian agent, and picks up a squad of goons, setting up some ambushes and chase sequences through cities (Calamar Columbia; Matto Grosso on the Guapore River) and jungles (where B.Ace wears a pith helmet & jodphurs, and grows some stubble), and in the final shoot-out Black Ace catches a bullet, maybe in the shoulder, and Mara Hani gets horribly but nonfatally ripped up by a jaguar. "A few months later," after a hospital stay somewhere in northern South America, we learn that Hasana's forces have almost completely defeated Koran, and that Mara Hani has died of her jaguar-wounds. | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Writer1_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler1_1 = Will Eisner | Inker1_1 = Will Eisner | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Colonel Atwater (Major Murdock's boss) Villains: * Vlamir Koran * Mara Hani Other Characters: * Franklin D Roosevelt * John Baxter * Major Calder Locations: * South America: Columbia: Calamar * South America: Matto Grosso on the Guapore River Items: * Vehicles: * S.S. Aquaria | Notes = *In "Black Ace versus the Black Spot", caption says "a few months later" for Black Ace's hospital stay, at the end of this episode. This keeps happening, in this series, and is why the estimated dates of these stories are set so far in advance of "publishing time." | Trivia = *For no apparent reason, Black X is now billed as "Black Ace." After a few issues of this, it just as quietly changes back to "Black X." | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #1 entire issue * Smash Comics #1 index entry }}